1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal such as a two-way pager.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic money systems employing Integrated Circuit (IC) cards have been considered. These IC cards have a memory built-in for storing data of a balance (a limited amount that can be paid-out using this IC card) in this IC card. If payments are then made using this IC card, the balance can be reduced just by the amount of this payment. Further, if a certain amount of a deposit in one's personal account in a financial institution such as a bank is withdrawn and the data of the amount is transferred to an IC card, the balance for the amount that can be paid out using the IC card can be increased and the data within the IC card can be updated.
Specifically, when an amount deposited in a financial institution is withdrawn and the data of the amount is transferred to an IC card, the following methods can be considered.    (1) An Automatic Teller Machine (hereinafter referred to as “ATM”) installed in a financial institution or department store is used.    (2) The IC card is connected to a telephone line via a telephone adapter or an electronic wallet with a modem interface to access a financial institution.
However, when the balance data in an IC card is insufficient for making purchases using the IC card, there is a drawback in method (1) that deposit cannot be withdrawn so as to increase the balance data in the IC card if there is no ATM close to the shop and purchases therefore cannot be made. Further, in method (2), there is also a drawback that it is necessary to always carry a telephone adapter or an electronic wallet with a modem interface.
The present invention therefore sets out to resolve the above problems.